Shut Up Marik I Love You
by FangirlAttack
Summary: The Evil Council Are Out And Bakura's Not About To Pass Up An Oppertunity Like This!  YGOTAS  Kinda! X3  Twist At The End! Based On The Song 'Shut Up I Love You' By Save The Arcade.


Bakura heaved another sigh.

It was the fifth time he had sighed in the last ten minutes, but Marik was too preoccupied talking endlessly about his latest foolproof plan to destroy Yugi and his friends. The other evil council members had all left for their own individual reasons and excuses, Pegasus was attending a fabulousity seminar, Zork was destroying the world (or possibly Disney world, he wasn't sure), Rex and Weevil were off trying to pick up chicks, etc.

Between his thoughts, Bakura caught the tail end of Marik's sentence as he mentioned something to do with disguising himself as an Italian prostitute, Bakura was mentally face-palming. Although, with the council room empty apart from them, the pale boy couldn't help but feel that this was an opportunity that he couldn't afford to pass up.

Standing from the wooden chair at the table he'd been slumped over, Bakura stared right at Marik "shut up Marik!" he smiled as the tan boy's eyes went wide and he shut his mouth, "I love you" he said in a softer tone. Marik's eyes narrowed and he stood to talk too, "I told you Bakura I'm not *EFF*-ing gay!", the white-haired yami smirked.

"C'mon Marik, don't be cruel! After all, I love you!" he repeated, trying to smile nicely at his partner, Marik hesitated and sweatdropped.

"You can't be serious Bakura!" he said, putting his hands on his hips and looking at the boy sceptically.

"Why don't you believe me?" Bakura asked, trying his best to sound hurt and not to smirk at the same time.

"Because you're evil!" Marik shrieked as if this was an obvious answer, "villains aren't supposed to love anything!".

"You always say that" Bakura growled as he crossed his arms and began to look angry, "I think you're just afraid that I love you!" he smirked slightly, unseen by the other male who blushed and shouted "you don't!".

"Like you would know!" Bakura teased as he smirked and sat down again.

Marik stammered something incomprehensible before sitting down as well "let's just forget about it and plan the next meeting!" he whined as he started scribbling on some paper.

"Well, in order for my plan to work we'll have to leave our Egyptian hideout and follow Yugi on his vacation with his friends!" he declared with a new smile.

"Fine" the spirit of the ring grumbled, propping his head up on his hand and closing his eyes lazily.

"So we'll have to remind the other council members when they get back to meet us in California next week" he smiled, shuffling his blank pages as if they were important notes.

Seeing a new opportunity arise, Bakura sat up straighter and smiled as honestly as he could without smirking, "so can I tell you I love you now?" he asked, his eyes sparkling hopefully.

"Bakura…" Marik whined, looking at him as if he were a five year old and Bakura had just told him it was time for bed, "please don't…".

"And then you can say that you love me too Marik!" he smiled more, standing up to stretch after spending the last hour in that room listening to his blond friend.

"I do not!" he shouted "and you can't prove it!" he crossed his arms and turned away from the albino. Bakura smirked, sitting down and leaning towards Marik, "say you love me Marik" he appealed softly.

Marik blushed but quickly lifted his head so Bakura wouldn't see "I do not!" he affirmed.

"I bet you will sooner or later!" Bakura teased as he crossed his arms and rested his head on them.

Marik lifted his head higher to ignore the other boy "I will **not**!" he yelled.

Bakura chuckled softly, Marik blushed and gave Bakura a concerned look from the corner of his lavender eyes, _'as far as you know anyway'_ they thought simultaneously.

Giving up on another of his long lost opportunities, the pale boy sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, "you're no help" he sighed at no one in particular.

"Wh-what if I love someone else Bakura? Huh? Did you ever think about that?" he sat forward and barked at the other.

Bakura frowned and opened a single eye. He gazed at Marik, who was pouting and had his arms and legs crossed. He eyed the boy once up and down before closing his eyes and smirking "I don't believe you" he said, relaxing into his chair again. His eyes shot open when he felt a heat on his lap, he tried to sit forward a bit and found Marik sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck.

"Good!" he chirped as he crossed his legs again, still sitting on his partner's knees, "because I don't!" he declared happily as he hugged him tighter and kissed Bakura lightly on the cheek.

"By the way" he added as he snuggled in to Bakura's neck, "I love you too Bakura!" he sighed happily as the now blushing yami put his arm around the Egyptian and hugged him with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>Outside the council room door, a man with long white hair turned to the others gathered around the slightly ajar door, "alright" he declared in his effeminate voice, "pay up!".<p>

"Yeah!" Zork piped up, holding out a large demon hand to the two other boys who fished in their pockets.

"Fine, here!" grumbled Rex as he handed Pegasus a twenty dollar bill, Weevil did the same to Zork. Zork handed the money to Pegasus who shuffled through it quickly and counted it, he took one last look through the crack in the door at the two villains snuggling on the chair before putting the money away, "that Bakura sure can make a bet!" he sighed.

* * *

><p>Marik opened one eye and peeked over at the door. He quickly smiled, opening both eyes and leaning back to look Bakura in the face.<p>

"They're gone!" he beamed as Bakura snuggled into his neck without even noticing that he had spoken. Marik frowned and pushed Bakura back a bit, "Bakura are you even listening to me?".

He smirked and looked Marik in the eye "of course I am", Bakura pulled the Egyptian closer and rested his head on Marik's shoulder "I would just rather be touching you".

Marik blushed and shuffled in closer to the other boy.

"Do you think we should tell them about us kitty?" he asked with a contented sigh.

Bakura chuckled and nuzzled in further "no" he sighed, "let them figure it out!".


End file.
